Gravity Modifier Zombie
Gravity Modifier Zombie is a zombie encountered in the 8-bit 80s in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He generates a green 3x3 field which will increase gravity around it. Any projectile that fully enters the field will immediately be pulled down, and will be unable to damage any zombie. Lobbed projectiles will still fall to the floor as well the moment that they enter the field. Projectiles pulled to the surface can be picked up by Vine Crane in order to drop them on zombies, making it a counter for this zombie. If the player doesn't have Vine Crane, the player will have to use area-of-effect plants, instant-kill plants and splash-damage plants in order to kill it. However, one can plant a projectile shooting/lobbing plant right in front of it, and it will still hit the Gravity Modifier Zombie when close enough. Melon-pult and Winter Melon's Plant Food ability and Banana Launcher's bananas can still hit him if their projectiles land right on top of him. Description Gravity Modifier Zombie has the same body type and animations of the Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, and the Jurassic Bully, and has blonde hair styled to be a mullet. He wears a light-yellow polo shirt with a red arrow pointing down to the word "brains" which is tucked in a pair of white pants. He wears a pair of milky brown rubber shoes with some blue highlights, and a pair of white shades as well. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Brings down projectiles before it can even it him using green gravitational pixels. Special: projectiles that enter its field land on the ground immediately Gravity Modifier Zombie sure has a pair of neat clothes, but in exchange for that, he looks terribly compressed. Overview Gravity Modifier Zombie absorbs 30.5 normal damage shots, degrading at 15.25 normal damage shots before dying at 30.5 normal damage shots Appearances Player's House: Piñata_Party 8-bit 80s: Days 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, and 41 Strategies Weaknesses *Plants that do splash damage: Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Pepper-pult, Dusk Lobber *Plants that do not shoot area-of-effect projectiles: Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean, Magnifying Grass, Fume-shroom, Banana Launcher, Electric Blueberry, Dandelion, Jack O' Lantern, Witch Hazel, Caulipower *Plants that do not shoot projectiles: Bonk Choy, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Hypno-shroom, Chomper, Ghost Pepper, Toadstool, Lava Guava, Endurian, Phat Beet, Celery Stalker, Grimrose, Electric Currant, Wasabi Whip, Kiwibeast, Parsnip, Hot Date *Plants that can defeat Gravity Modifier Zombie in certain conditions: **Guacodile (it's rush can kill it) **Nightshade (Non-powered) **Every projectile-shooting plant (if close enough) *Exceptions: **Bowling Bulb (projectiles are already on the ground) General Gravity Modifier Zombie is a very dangerous zombie who will counter a huge majority of projectile-shooting/lobbing plants. If one were to play a day with him without using area-of-effects nor Vine Crane, they will have a difficult time. Bringing area-of-effect plants is a must-do if you encounter him, since gravity will not be able to bring down things such as lasers, fumes, lightning, fire and much more. Vine Crane is the main weakness of Gravity Modifier Zombie, since it can grab projectiles on the floor and drop it right on him, although he can be damaged by other area-of-effect plants. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can also be used to damage him. If planted close enough however, all plants who shoot projectiles can still damage him. Bowling Bulbs can also damage him regardless of being non area-of-effect projectiles due to being on the ground already. Gallery Gravity Modder ZombieHD.png|HD Gravity Modifier Zombie Gravity Modder field.png|The Gravity Modifier Zombie's gravity field PeaonGround.png|A pea on the ground after it entered the gravitational field Trivia *It is the only zombie with the Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie and Jurassic Bully's body type to appear in the Part 1 segment of the world. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:8-bit 80's Category:Octo Zombie Reskins